I Need You
by kisshu-writer
Summary: The fight against Deep Blue it's over. The aliens have the Mew Aqua to save their planet and left Earth. Three months later, they return. What will happen when they kidnap Ichigo and take her as a prisoner to their home planet? What they want her for? (Ichigo x Kish)
1. The Meeting

**-The story is set after the fight with Deep Blue. Humans won and aliens left with Mew Aqua to save their planet. Though they rebelled against him, the Mews and the aliens didn't stop being enemies; they both still wanted the Earth. They just made a temporary truce. Three months passed since they left. The girls didn't know what happened to them, but they were all happy they didn't need to fight anymore. This Mew thing had made them good friends, so they didn't separate and continued working at the café. Although they didn't lose their powers, they weren't used to use them now, since there was no one who they could fight with. **

As usual, Ichigo went right back home after working at the café. Mint, I think I don't have to actually _say_ it, didn't help. Lettuce was kind and helpful as always, as Zakuro and Pudding. But, really, Ichigo was the only one that truly attended the clients, served their food and cleaned each other's mess with a big smile.

"Ugh" she snorted "You own me one more, Mint" as she thought of the blue-haired girl doing nothing but drinking tea in her comfort chair. "School, Café Mew, I can't stand it anymore! I wish I wouldn't be a Mew Mew."

Suddenly, she thought of Masaya; alias, her ex-boyfriend. The way he used to save her, how he promised to protect her **forever**. But he left as fast as the new exchange student came to school. A blonde, blue-eyed girl, intelligent and kind. Thinking of that bitch just made her want to throw up.

"Hi, Koneko-chan!" A frightening familiar voice came out of nowhere. Ichigo turned around to look for him; Kish. "Bet you weren't expecting me!" said Kish and smirked as she looked at him. It had been ages since she saw him.

"Wh-Why are you here_, _Kish?" the girl asked nervously. "Weren't you at your home planet…?"

The alien 'landed' of his flying and stared at Ichigo. Ichigo stepped back with fear.

"Yep" the green-haired alien said "I just wanted to visit my little kitten, is that wrong? "

Somehow, she was happy to see him. Just didn't know why. Then she thought if she had to treat him like an enemy again… or a friend? Confused, she replied.

"I guess no…"

"Well, going to the point… I need you." His face changed to a serious one.

"What do you mean? Why are you here, anyway?" She wasn't having a good feeling about this.

With a few steps that separated the Mew from the alien, he got closer as he spoke.

"We had this talk before, Ichigo. I won't hurt you if you just come whit me quietly, like a good kitty."

That was it. She had just seen him and so he was acting possessive again. Like the old times. But… what if she _did_ go whit him? With her broken heart, Kish could comfort her; he could take care of her, like he always promised to.

'NO!' What the hell was she thinking?! He's an enemy! He had threatened, hurt and insulted her; all because of his "love".

She began to run, terrified. Why was Kish on Earth again? Was him just looking for her? 'His eyes weren't as bright as usual and so his intentions…' she thought to herself, remembering those times when Kish had begun to act crazy and obsessed with her.

"You can run but you can't hide kitty." Kish smirked with glory. Her first instinct was to transform, and so she did… or tried to. The alien threw a kind of vine to Ichigo, which grabbed her and immobilized her. Don't letting her to get her pendant that was in her pocket.

The day was sunny and it was starting to get dark. It was about 7 pm and Ichigo was about to be captured by him. No one in the streets, no one who could save her. She knew Ryou couldn't trace her pendant because she didn't use it. The plant surrounded all her abdomen and arms and she couldn't move. 'What am I going to do?' she thought, frightened. 'What is _he_ going to do to me?'

Kish was floating a few meters of her and started getting closer. He grabbed her by her chin and looked into her big brown eyes with satisfaction. "I've already said you were going to be mine." He laughed as she almost cried with fear. "But for now, Ichigo, I'll have to conform to having you near me. Pie and Taruto need you." He took her pendant. "I'll keep this, if you don't mind." Said him sarcastically while throwing and catching it (you know, in that way he does it). Then he put it in his pocket.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Oh, Koneko-chan, I thought you would have figured it out." Kish smiled, with one of his evil smiles. "I'm going to kidnap you."


	2. Welcome Back, Kitty!

**Hey! So here's the chapter 2, I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**And I would like to thank **_**kisshuismylife **_**for the review :D My only review (crying T-T)**

**Go on and read the chapter, and if you like it or have a recommendation to me, just send a review and I'd be glad to receive it (please guys, I'm begging you xD)**

**On with the story!**

'_I'm going to kidnap you'_

Those words repeated in her head over and over again. Kish looked like he wasn't playing, as always. But why did she have that strange feeling? Why she felt like she didn't want to escape from him? She could deny it, but knew, in the bottom of her mind, that Kish wasn't as bad as everybody thought.

The vine disappeared, letting her free. And, before she could run, Kish grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Now you are coming with me." Said him with an expression of desire; the one that he always has when he's with his kitty. He got closer to her face, as the Mew looked at him frightened. She started screaming

'Help! Please, somebody he-' Kish grabbed her cheeks and gave her a slow and sweet kiss.

She felt strange… even if she was used to it. Not seeing his stalker in a while made her forget that little things that she suffered time to time.

"Ichigo" the green-haired alien said in a low tone of voice "Could you please behave yourself?" he smirked "Otherwise, _I'll punish you_."

Ichigo blushed instantly. She cursed of how manipulative Kish could be.

Then, while he grabbed his kitty firmly by her wrist, he opened a portal. Ichigo screamed when she realized that she was being taken to an unknown place.

Luckily for Ichigo, some people came running because of her screams to help. Kish sighed.

"Please! I don't need more problems!" he said as he created a Chimera Anima; a big snake that seemed similar to the one he used to kill Zakuro once.

Ichigo was not only terrified, but confused when she realized Kish didn't have to take a human spirit to create a Chimera Anima. 'Have him become stronger?' she thought and hoped not.

He grabbed Ichigo by her hip and flew through the portal. She resisted but when they landed and the portal disappeared, she knew there was no coming back.

─●─●─●─●─● (With the Mew Mews)

The whole group arrived really fast where the Chimera Anima had appeared. Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding transformed. A few minutes later, Keiichiro and Ryou arrived too.

There was people screaming and also some reporters of television and radio. The whole thing was a mess; although it was happening in a usual quiet neighborhood. The Chimera Anima had destroyed a house and some trees laid down on the street.

"Where's Ichigo?!" Mint shouted angrily.

"She is not here." Zakuro said looking for her.

"Yeah, I know! But, WHY ISN'T SHE HERE?!" Mint replied furious. She hated when Ichigo was late, and so she did that all the time. But, _now_? When a Chimera Anima had appeared? What the hell was she doing?!

"Calm down, Mint onee-chan! Pudding will save the day!" The little monkey retorted. "Ribbon Pudding-Pudding Inferno!" she screamed while doing her attack. A big pudding confined the Chimera Anima, unable to move.

The girls, Keiichiro and Ryou fought but, as the time, they were a little confused.

"Where are the aliens? Why has a Chimera Anima appeared?" Ryou demanded to know, but none the girls or Keiichiro knew it.

"Uhm… maybe this is a trap…?" Lettuce said hesitant. "You know, like when they separated us in purpose…?

Nobody replied. They all stared at each other with the same thought. Who was the only person not there?

Mew Ichigo.

─●─●─●─●─● (With Ichigo and the aliens)

"Where are we?" Sobbed the cat girl.

"In our ship." Answered Kish.

She was sat on the ground of the ship. As soon as Kish let go her hand, she had gotten away from him. But not much, even if he didn't get closer to grab her again, she was frightened to death and couldn't move.

They were in an empty room, very cold. There were machines with a lot of constantly shining buttons that turned on time to time. To Ichigo, they seemed like the controls of the ship.

'Like in movies and mangas…' she thought to herself looking where she was now.

The alien stared at her, hoping she wouldn't be so shocked. In a short summary, he came back after a long time and just kidnapped her kitten; no talks, no fights. And by the time, Ichigo was getting used to be a normal girl, not a Mew Mew. This took her with surprise… and fear.

Before Ichigo or Kish could speak, the two other aliens teleported into the room.

"Yo! Good to see you again, old lady!" Tart giggled.

"Shut up midget!" Ichigo was now back of her little shock. (Thanks Tart )

"Mew Ichigo." Said Pie with his serious expression, but then smiled at her.

They all stared at the girl, who was still sat on the floor. She tried to get up, but fell instantly with an 'Oops' that hid her pain.

"I think she's a bit dizzy." Tart said and Kish went to help her.

"Can you get up, kitty?" he smiled at her with sympathy and helped her getting up.

Although she felt very sick, she could stand up.

"W-What a-are yo-u going t-to do to me?" asked frightened, her legs were shaking.

"We are taking you to our planet!" Tart laughed like a little kid, pointing at her.

"What?! Why?! I wanna go home! Let me go you freaks!" She was almost crying. "What are you going to do to me?!"

The three comrades looked at each other, but nobody answered. Until Pie did.

"We know you might have a lot of questions, but let me explain this to you. And then you can cry, scream, beg or anything you want. But remember, you can obey us or have it your way. And the second one will not have good consequences for you."

Ichigo started tearing. What Pie had said, the way he had said it… this was all so horrible. And she didn't even have the Blue Knight to save her. Also the Mews couldn't come for her. If she had understood, they we're now in space, with direction to the alien's home planet, so there was no way of escaping. Unless Ryou made an extremely progressed machine… impossible, that wouldn't happen.

"O-Okay" she replied, she swallowed her pride. Now she was the victim. Now she had to listen carefully.

"We appreciate the Mew Aqua you gave to us. It successfully worked out to save our planet." Started Pie, quietly.

"Yeah! It was all green and full of life! And there were flowers and trees everywhere!" Tart interrupted Pie "The people were very happy!"

Ichigo smiled. She couldn't believe how could this kid go from a: -I'll make you cry from pain- to –Flowers and happiness!- Then she laughed in low voice.

"Well, proceeding" the oldest alien looked a bit angry "Our planet is now becoming worse that it was before."

"What?" the Mew looked confused "Why? Didn't the Mew Aqua work?"

"That's the point. I think we're finishing of it." Pie sighed "We brought you because I have a theory."

"A… theory?" she asked.

"I think that, when we used the Mew Aqua in our planet, it left some remains all over the nature; you know, the ground, the trees, the flowers, all of that."

"But, where am I in this whole problem? We did help you! It's not my problem it didn't work planned!"

"Yeah we know" Pie was starting to get upset "But we need you again, Mew Ichigo. We know that the Mews shine when they are closer to Mew Aqua. My studies and investigations don't work on the Mew Aqua that's on my planet and I don't know why. Life in our home is going to be destroyed; our planet will be as it was but _much worse_. There's Mew Aqua hidden all above our planet, but I can't search for it. That's why I-" he coughed "We need you."

"Uhm… I…" the cat girl didn't know what to say. She wanted to help the aliens, and the people back in their home, but what will be the price for it? "Anyway, I'm driving crazy right now, why did you kidnap me? Why didn't you ask me politely? I'm sure I'd have considered it."

"Well…" Kish said. "The very first reason is that you might not want to come with us. Then there's the other one…"

Ichigo stayed silently for a moment, waiting for Kish to keep speaking, but he didn't.

"What is the other reason, huh?" she asked nervously.

Her heart was beating so fast, and her breathing was, otherwise, slowly and calmed.

"That is, Koneko-chan," said Kish energetically "the process to find the Mew Aqua could last for days, months or even years." He smirked. "At least I will have you with me for long!"


	3. How did I get into this?

**Here's chapter 3! I'd like to thank to the people who sent reviews, I'm so glad you like my story! :D Thanks **_**kisshuismylife**_**, **_**author12306**_**, **_**Mew blue bubblegum**_**, **_**MewTrust**_** and **_**Musicstarnc.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

(With the Mew Team)

A trap? Could that be?

As soon as the Chimera Anima was defeated, the girls, Ryou and Keiichiro went to the Café to trace Ichigo's pendant.

"Where could she be?" Mint asked nervously. _Now_ she was worried. "Come on, Ichigo! Please!"

Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding were all waiting for Ryou and Keiichiro. They had gone downstairs, to their laboratory, to try to trace the pendant. They had called Ichigo and to her house, but there had been no response. Her parents were worried too when they discovered their daughter wasn't where she was supposed to be, but Lettuce lied saying that it was a misunderstanding, and she had gotten late as always.

They didn't want to involve her parents in a problem they couldn't understand, after all.

"Girls" Ryou came breathless "We can't find where she is." The Mews looked at each other concerned. "However, there's a strange signal coming from it; I don't know yet, but I think it's a SOS signal."

"Our pendants have an SOS signal?" asked Zakuro.

"Yes" explained the blonde boy "It activates when someone tries to break, damage or deactivate it."

"You mean, someone doesn't want Ichigo to use her pendant, wherever she is, right?" Mint suggested.

"Yeah, we think so-" Ryou started to reply, but a big noise from downstairs interrupted him.

Keiichiro came running as fast as he could. "Ryou! RYOU" he shouted as he bumped into a chair that was in his way.

"There's an alien signal coming from the pendant!"

─●─●─●─●─● (With the aliens)

Ichigo wasn't happy. Screaming and kicking like a 5 years old kid hadn't been the best idea. But now it was late. She was walking with Kish through a large hallway. He was grabbing her arm tightly, just in case she tried to escape, even if there wasn't anywhere to go. Tart was by her side too. They had said that Pie was at his laboratory, apparently. _'What for?'_ she thought. As the way to the prison cells became longer, she started remembering.

―Flashback―

"WHAT?!" she yelled "I'm NOT staying with you for such a long time! I have a family, and friends!"

"Just what I feared…" murmured Pie.

"But, Koneko-chan, can you just please calm down?" Exclaimed Kish.

"No! I can't! I want to leave! NOW!" the cat girl demanded.

"You're no one to give us orders." Pie replied. He knew he had to be tough, that he had to implement respect.

Ichigo shut up. He was right. Indeed, she wasn't now in a good position, being the victim. But she was, also, a non-giving up person.

"There's no way I'm going with you! I have fought against you before and I'm doing it again no matter what!" Then, she positioned to attack, with her fists up.

The three aliens started laughing. Even Pie giggled as he looked at Ichigo –the leader of the Mew Mews- being so ridiculous.

"Sorry, but" Kish covered his mouth while laughing "_what are you doing_?"

"Come here, you jerk!" she retorted "Try to kiss me again and I'll knock your teeth down!" she said defiantly.

"What the-" whispered Kish. He teleported behind her and grabbed her arms. Then, caressed her cheek softly and smirked. There he was, with his kitty again. Now he had her. Pie had given them the perfect excuse to be with her, and it was happening. As he had said over and over again, Ichigo was his one true love and she was of _his_ property.

"You were saying, kitten…?" he got closer to her face while she struggled with all her forces.

Their lips touched instantly and the alien gave her kitty a passionate kiss.

She looked at his amber eyes with fear and pleasure. She felt guilty but liked it.

"There you have, little fighter." Replied the green-haired alien. He bit his lip. He wanted more.

Ichigo was still unable to move. He approached her face to kiss again and…

"*Cough, cough* Are you done?" complained Pie.

"Ugh you two are so gross." Said the youngest, Tart, while sticking his tongue out.

"Well, if the romantic scene is over" Pie said "Could you and Tart take this girl to her cell, please?" his voice sounded calmed but they knew he was getting upset.

Kish let go Ichigo's arms. She stepped back so he couldn't try to kiss her again.

"Cell…?" she asked unknowingly.

"Of course." Pie was cold as always "You aren't our honorary guest, sweetheart, while you're here you will be our prisoner."

With this said, Kish grabbed her arm and started dragging her forward. Tart joined them. Ichigo struggled, but there was no way to escape, Kish was too strong for her.

"I'll be in my laboratory if you need me." Said the older alien to them. "But I hope you won't." he muttered then. "Oh, and Kish!" he shouted "If you try something… "

"Yeah, yeah! I know! You will kill me with your nerdy machines, Pie!" he laughed and so Tart.

"Mph…" Pie sighed. "You dork."

―End of the Flashback―

"Well, here we are." Kish said.

A big blue door was in front of them, in the middle of the halfway. It didn't have a knocker, or a lock either. Kish pronounced some words in a language she couldn't understand and the door's borders started glowing. The door opened itself and he made her enter.

There was a small dark room. A shining circle was on the floor. They walked towards it and as they entered into it, it expanded to fit the three of them.

"Momomiya Ichigo" Kish declared into the nothing, the air.

The circle instantly transported them to a larger and brighter room with a big enclosed space in the middle. Like a cage, I'd say, with transparent walls and a small door in the front wall (also transparent).

'Am I going to be in here?' Ichigo thought and shivered.

"This is your_ personal room_, little kitty." Kish joked, but Ichigo didn't seem to be having fun.

They approached to the door and some buttons with shining numbers appeared in the side of it.

"Tart, could you?" He asked.

"Hai!" the little alien covered Ichigo's eyes. 'It must be a password' she thought.

"Ready" said Kish after a few seconds and Tart took his hands away.

The door disappeared and Kish moved next to Tart, getting out the way. He did a gesture to Ichigo to enter, but she didn't move.

"Ichigo, will I have to force you?" he requested. Somehow, she knew he wasn't totally comfortable of having to guard her; she could see it in his eyes, his gorgeous, big, amber eyes.

She walked slowly into the cell and the door re-appeared behind her.

"Don't worry; we'll come to get you later! You should have some rest for now." He suggested.

'He's very sweet and kind when he wants to.' She thought.

"Bye-bye!" said Tart.

Then, both of them walked and teleported away.

Ichigo sat down in the cold ground of her cell, wondering: why they didn't teleport directly instead of walking all way to the cell? It was a special cell made for her? What was Pie doing?

But mostly, how is she going to get out of this whole problem?

**Hope you liked it :3 and I know there isn't much KishxIchigo but I promise there will be! Anyway, if you have a recommendation, an opinion or an advice for me, you can send a review. See you in chapter 4!**


	4. It's the thought that counts

**Yo****!**** Here's chapter 4. I'm trying my best to make them longer so you have more to read :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just the OC that will appear in this chapter. **

It had been several hours since Kish and Tart left. In that time, Ichigo had cried a lot, she felt terrible; she had a stomachache and a few times had wanted to throw up. However, it was nothing compared to being hold captive far away from home.

"What am I going to do…?" Ichigo spoke to herself.

She remembered her comrades. Mint, that annoying special friend; Lettuce, the kind and shy green-haired girl; Pudding, the hyperactive monkey girl; and Zakuro, the serious and wise one. Where are them? Why haven't they come to rescue her? 'Of course' she thought 'They haven't got a ship to go through space.' What _they would do_ in her situation?

'They would fight, right?' the cat girl thought, tears came streaming down her face. 'That's right. Mew Mew or not, I will fight! I will fight for all of you, my friends, and I will get back to Earth.' Then, she smiled. 'I promise.' Said with confidence. 'But for now, I need a plan.'

―●―●―●―●―●● (With Pie)

"WHY I CAN'T BREAK THIS DAMN THING?!" he complained. He had been trying and trying, but nothing could do to damage Mew Ichigo's pendant. When he tried to, a magic shield covered it.

"What's all this noise?" Tart entered to the laboratory, scratching his head. "I was sleeping, Pie!"

"I'm so useless…" Pie whispered, not listening to Tart.

"Um… What happened?" the little alien asked again, confused. Pie didn't use to get mad like that. He saw the pendant and a lot of tools next to it. 'Wow, Pie had tried hard; after all, he has been in here since we arrived.' He thought. "So, problems with that, huh?" he said, pointing at the pendant.

"Yes…" the older gasped. "Can you go and get the girl? I have to ask her a few questions."

"You mean Ichigo? Yup, I'm coming!" said Tart energetically; he wanted to help his brother. (what a cutie :3)

He left the laboratory and a pissed off Pie behind. Then, teleported to the hallway where the door to the cells was. For a matter of safety, no one could teleport directly to the prison since passed the security checks; there were sensors all around to make sure about that.

He got easily to Ichigo's cell.

"Hey, having a good time?" he joked to the girl.

"Shut up, brat." She retorted.

"I see you are in a bad mood." He replied, pushing the buttons on the side of the door. "Anyway, Pie needs to talk with you, so come on."

Tart started flying to be in equal height as Ichigo so he could escort her. Both walked to the hallway. Ichigo was very quiet. 'Too quiet' Tart thought. The three aliens had decided that they wouldn't teleport with Ichigo, because humans weren't used to it so caused them to feel sick. That's why he had to go all way through the ship with her instead of just teleporting to the laboratory.

Halfway of their destiny, they heard a voice coming from behind.

"Tart~!" it was a feminine voice.

Ichigo turned around. A little girl of Tart's age (around 12) was flying really fast to them. She had a bow and her blonde hair was tied up in two pigtail braids.

"Oh no, please." Tart muttered.

As soon as the alien girl got closer to them –to him- she landed. "Hi!" she said with a big and bright smile. She was wearing the alien's traditional clothes, but for girls of course; a white shirt with pink shorts (similar to Taruto's) and light brown boots, as bandages in her wrists and legs.

'She's so pretty' Ichigo felt a bit jealous. 'Well, there are more important things to concentrate on right now'

"Tart-chan, who is her?" suddenly, the happy and pretty face turned into a -'I'm going to kill you'- straight for Ichigo.

"Reiko, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

Ichigo watched confused.

"I told you to call me Rei! What's wrong with you? Don't you love me anymore? Are you with this girl? Is she your girlfriend?" Reiko seemed to be a bit jealous of Ichigo too. "Tell me now!"

With that said, Reiko jumped into Tart's arms, falling both to the floor. Then started fighting each other on the floor, like two little kids.

'Now it's the time!' Ichigo smirked; she was without surveillance.

―●―●―●―●―●●

Pie and Kish were at the laboratory, wondering why Tart hadn't arrived yet. Kish was sitting in a high stool and put his feet on the table in front of him (a totally relax pose).

"Kish, would you mind sitting well?" the purple-haired alien asked.

"If it bothers you" he replied as standing up. "However, where the hell is Tart? We've been waiting for like… 15 minutes?"

Tart teleported to the laboratory before letting Pie answer. He was panting and had to breathe deep before start talking.

"S-She has escaped!"

Pie and Kish jaws dropped.

"WHAT?"

"I- just-" Tart could even speak. He looked at his brothers with a worried expression.

Kish approached him and took him by the shoulders. "_What_ happened?"

"I was escorting her and then, suddenly, this girl, Reiko, appeared and started asking questions and also jumped onto me. Jeez, I hate her."

"But what with Ichigo, Tart?!" Pie asked nervously.

"She took her chance and started running all through the hallway. When I realized it, she was out of my view." He took a deep breath. "I did look for her but I swear I couldn't find her."

"So she's now anywhere in this ship?" asked Kish.

"Probably." the youngest replied "It's not that she could jump into space though."

"If our superiors see her…" Pie whispered.

"Let's just go look for her! Don't waste more time!" Kish exclaimed. "Let's start near the cells, she might be around there."

The three aliens teleported almost instantly.

―●―●―●―●―●● (With Ichigo)

She didn't know where she was. It was easy to get lost in this big ship. However, she was happy of being far away from the aliens. Her plan successfully worked.

'Thanks, Reiko-chan' she laughed in low voice. 'It was just perfect that Tart had another stalker' But what about Pudding? She would be so unhappy, since she liked Tart a lot. Luckily, the little alien didn't seem to like Reiko back.

'Now what am I going to do? Where am I going to go?' she hadn't thought of that after all. What a mess she was in. Hiding forever? Maybe, it sounded better than going back with the aliens. Or maybe hiding until they landed, and that was 'Hum… like two days more?' she thought about what she had heard the aliens talking about: three days of journey. So, it wouldn't last long… she hoped.

The big hallway had some signs written in a strange language, 'Latin' she guessed, she didn't know much about languages though, but she had to study a bit of this for History, and that seemed much to Latin. 'Do aliens speak Latin? It's an ancient language, after all.'

There was a big door at the end of the hallway. One with a gold knocker and decorations all over it, it really looked like an entrance to a castle.

Ichigo doubted about entering in the room after that door. 'What if it wasn't safe in there?' 'Or if she entered, she would be discovered?' a sudden scream interrupted her thoughts; although it wasn't a horror scream, someone was calling her name.

"Ichigo! Come out little kitty!" it was undoubtedly Kish's voice, and it came from the hallway next to where she was. Frightened, tried to open the door in front of her and now without any hesitation, pulled the knocker. But the door didn't open. It was either locked or obstructed.

Ichigo panicked. If she couldn't get in there, there was nowhere to hide. Kish's voice started getting closer as if he was next to her. The walls made an echo that terrified the Mew Mew.

"I-chi-go." he kept calling her.

"Come out you old hag!" she heard Tart's voice. If they were together, probably Pie was with them too. With luck, he wouldn't. But for now she had to figure out how to hide from them.

There weren't any closets, or rooms in the hallway. She ran around the small hallway, looking for a secret entrance or even a trap that could save her. As soon as she failed, she realized that the door was the only place she could use. Then walked towards the big door again. Raised her hand to pull the knocker again, to try one last time. But she froze as heard Kish's words.

"Found you."

She turned around completely scared. She felt so defeated…

As she thought, Pie was with the two of them. His face was so freaking scary. She surely had made him mad.

"Hands up." He ordered at the girl.

Ichigo didn't move. She looked down, to the ground, deciding what to do. She took one last breathe. Then looked at them.

As fastest as she could, turned around to the door and pulled the knocker with decision. For Ichigo's luck, it opened and she entered clumsily into the room without even seeing what was inside of it.

"Wait! No!" she heard behind her, not being able to figure out which alien had shouted at her because the door closed just as she entered. She tripped and fell to the floor.

"Ugh…" she complained while sitting.

When she opened her eyes, saw a bunch of men –aliens- staring at her confused. They looked older, and some of them had long brown capes and military medals of different colors. While one of them, was wearing a black cape and had only one gold medal.

The alien glared at her, he looked irritated at her presence. "Who are you and why are you interrupting my meeting?" he asked her.

Ichigo was too scared to even move or stand up of the floor. She didn't answer, because she didn't know what to say. 'My name is Ichigo…?' no, she couldn't say that. That wasn't what he wanted to know. 'I am…' what she had to say?

Someone knocked on the other side of the door. "Sir?" Pie requested to enter.

"Come in" the alien in front of her replied. He seemed more serious than Pie.

The door opened and the three aliens entered.

"Is this yours?" he said grabbing Ichigo's wrist and pulling her to stand up. So she did.

"Yes… Sir." Pie answered.

"Is this the girl you were talking about? Am I right?" he grabbed her by her chin and looked at her face.

"Yes, you're right Sir, her name is Ichigo." Pie answered with a lot of respect, while the other two stared at him quietly. Seemed like this man was in an important position.

"Ichigo…" the alien said.

"Don't touch me." She whispered angrily. She slapped his hand (the one he was using to grab her chin) and stepped back with fear of what she had done.

The man looked furious. He approached her and grabbed her wrist. Then appeared a large sword in his other hand. Ichigo screamed. The alien pointed his sword to her arm.

"Do you want me to cut your hand, dear?" he threatened her. "You can't come here, interrupting my meeting, and then just disrespect me."

Suddenly, a shadow behind Ichigo moved; it was Pie, he had kneeled. "Please, Sir, forgive her, she's just a girl and she doesn't know what she's doing."

Kish had to control himself to don't attack to death his superior. He and Tart kneeled too.

Ichigo gasped. Thank God they were helping her.

"Mph… Okay." The superior agreed "Just because you are asking to." He let go Ichigo's wrist and stepped back from her.

She turned around just to see that the aliens had stood up and Pie was making a gesture to her to get to them. Ichigo stood up closely, fearing the superior had changed his mind, and approximated to them.

"Make sure you discipline this girl and give her the right punishment, okay?" were the last words of the superior as the aliens agreed and left the room with her.

"I'm going to kill you" Pie said "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Ichigo replied. Now that her plan failed totally, what would she do?

"You could have been killed!" Kish yelled at her. He was very angry, not by the fact she escaped, but the fact she could have been hurt.

"We can't make this noise here, let's go to my laboratory." Pie whispered just in case the superiors could hear them.

And with that said, Pie grabbed Ichigo by one arm and Kish by the other and started walking to the laboratory.

**And that's chapter 4! Poor Ichigo, well she has to suffer a little *evil laughs* **

**If you have a recommendation, an opinion or an advice just send a review and I'll be glad to read it ^-^**


	5. Punishment

**Sorryy it's been so long but I had a lot of exams and a camp and I was like "omg I have no time to write" and also I had a writer's block D: but here it is chapter 5 for you, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

Ichigo was alone with Pie in his laboratory. He made her sit and went to get the pendant.

"Now, Mew Ichigo." He said wearily "How can I break this damn thing?" as he banged his fist on the table next to her. She squealed.

"I-I don't know, maybe hit it with something…?" she didn't want Pie to break her pendant, her only way to contact her friends, but she couldn't help but stare frightened at the upset alien.

"I've already tried that!" he yelled at her. Then, tried to calm down. "It has some kind of shield. Do you know, and I hope so, anything about that?

"N-no" the girl replied scared of what his reaction would be.

"Fuck…" the alien exclaimed. She had never seen him like that; he looked exhausted. "At least your friends don't have a ship. Sure we're taking advantage of that."

Pie called Kish, who appeared almost instantly in the door.

"It seems like it's my turn to have you, kitty cat." The green-haired alien smirked as he made one of his 'unusual' poses leaning on the wall, with his arms crossed and his superior personality filling the room. "Could you do something with that?" he said, pointing at the little pendant.

"Not really" Pie gasped "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. What about you? Ready?" the older asked.

Kish laughed ironically. "I'm always ready, brother."

To all this, Ichigo stared confused_. 'Ready for what?' _she though, and because of both faces of their enemies, she knew it wasn't a good thing at all.

―●―●―●―●―●●

"We can't do anything… at least for now." Ryou explained to the Mews. Everybody stood silent in the café, even Masha.

"Then are we just going to let them take her?!" Mint retorted; yes, there were times when Ichigo and she had argued, but what about those happy moments, that times when they forgot their differences just to fight evil? "What about Ichigo, our first comrade, the first Mew Mew?"

"Mint!" Ryou shouted "We are doing what we can, but it's impossible for us to travel to another planet like them! We can't do anything, but not because we don't want to!" he replied to her.

"So… there's nothing we can do…" Lettuce whispered.

"We have only one chance to save her now" Zakuro spoke. All them stared at her hopeful, Zakuro was always the brilliant one. But then, as she kept talking, the faces of her comrades, Ryou and Keiichiro slowly started turning discouraged.

"That can't be Zakuro one-chan!" Pudding disagreed, as all of them.

"Yeah, I mean, we all want to get Ichigo back but… stealing a ship?!" Lettuce was kind of driving crazy; she didn't like these sorts of situations, she liked calm and peace instead.

"That's impossible onee-sama. You are telling us to defeat the government to steal a ship we don't know how to use and fly through space?" the blue-haired girl looked disappointed.

"Ugh, I don't mean that" Zakuro replied "They've taken her for a reason, and if it isn't because of Kish's desperate love, it must be because of our planet." She stared at them, whose looked confused, _very confused. _"What I'm trying to say is that they're going to come back, or that's what I think."

"I get it, that's right! Zakuro you're a genius!" Ryou agreed. "There are two options: either they want to use her as a hostage against us, or there is something wrong in their planet, which is because they need her."

"You're saying that we must attack when they return?" asked Mint.

"Not attacking, but to rescue her." Keiichiro replied.

They smiled, full of joy. They would see their beloved friend again! But the happiness lasted just a few second, after Lettuce spoke:

"But what if they _don't return_…?" she said.

"Then we have a big problem in hands." Ryou answered with a serious expression in his face and a dark shadow behind those big blue eyes.

―●―●―●―●―●●

Kish grabbed Ichigo by her wrist and started walking out of the laboratory. Behind, Pie kept working on the pendant.

"Where are we going?" she asked, again, not sure if she wanted to know the answer…

The problem was the feelings that evil alien made her have. The way he smiled (actually, smirked), or how he was so protective over her sometimes. It just made her heart beat faster, her pupils grow and her cheeks blush. What was that? Love? No! No way ever in her wildest dreams she could possibly feel something like that for Kish; for the guy who harassed her, threatened her, almost killed and then saved her. Kish used to change; sometimes for better, sometimes for worse. But bad things are hard to forget, anyway.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the alien's voice:

"Not a palace but what I can offer to you" he smirked, looking at the entrance to a room. Then, he entered, taking Ichigo with him, and the lights turned on. A large bedroom with a big and beautifully decorated white bed in its center showed up in front of her eyes.

"Worthy of a prince…" Ichigo unconsciously said in loud voice.

"Yep, I guess." He answered. But after that, the dark light came back to his eyes, and the smile disappeared. "You know, Ichigo?" she started feeling awkward with his tone of voice. "This was a perfect chance to have you near me. I can't and I won't let you slip out of my hands again."

"W-What do you mean, Kish?" she struggled but it was nothing compared to the alien's strength.

"What I mean" he smiled nicely, mostly in a sarcastic way "Is that I have you all for me now." Then, approached her terrified face just to find those brown eyes that had been driving him crazy since he first met her. He smirked. "You've been a naughty kitty and I'm in charge of your punishment."

She squealed and her cheeks went red.

"Oh I know you like me, koneko-chan, but you won't admit it. That's why I won't rest till you say you love me."

"I-I don't love you" Ichigo could barely speak with the alien's mouth so close to hers.

He grabbed her wrist tightly and added:

"Just remember, I can be the nicest and caring person you'll ever meet, or your worst nightmare." He gave her girl a 'French kiss' or that's how it's called on Earth, he thought. When their lips touched, Ichigo felt that instant connection she hadn't ever felt with Masaya. And her thoughts left flying her mind at the point she was only aware of the one kissing her. Kish wanted more. He broke the kiss and glanced at her for a moment. Then, moved to the bed, taking Ichigo with him.

He almost pushed her onto the bed, where she laid vulnerable. Then he looked at her, at her terrified expression. But what he didn't know was that Ichigo was kind of liking the situation… She was just… confused.

Kish wished he could enjoy his time with Ichigo a little more, but he knew he had exceeded.

"That's it, we're done." He gasped, covering his mouth to hide the embarrassment he was feeling; '_who would ever stop at such a wonderful moment?_ ' he thought and suddenly wanted to shout to the sky for not being able to be with his kitty 5 minutes more.

Ichigo stood up, still confused. "What…"

"Just go, Ichigo. And remember what I told you."

He pointed at the door and the girl walked through it, into the hallway. She didn't even know where she had to go, so she started walking without a specific direction, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

'Why? Why did he stop?'

And then she realized, in the middle of an ocean of thoughts, that she actually liked him.

**Well that was really hard to write, I even needed some inspirational music for ideas xD I hope you liked it and I know I'm not so good at writing romantic scenes but I'm doing my best ^-^**

**If you have a review, an advice, or an idea it would be nice to leave it so I can read it and improve in the story. See you in the next chapter (:**


End file.
